Impossible Love
by JoannaBanana91
Summary: Revenge was all she ever wanted. But what if, for one moment, it all changed. Would it stay that way? Maybe...Maybe not.


**A/N: I wrote this during last year's Thanksgiving break. 7x10 hadn't aired yet when I wrote it, so it's going to have some important events missing from it.**

* * *

Henry ran after Ivy.

" _She did it again_ ," he thought happily to himself.

" _She helped me and Jacinda_."

For that Henry was once again grateful to have a friend like her.

"Ivy!" Henry called out to her.

" _Oh great_ ," Ivy thought dryly to herself with an annoyed eye-roll. Although she wasn't sure why she was rolling her eyes. She didn't care one bit about her "step-wench" and her little family. But there was also another part of her that had begun to grow fond of at least one member of Ella's little family; her husband Henry Mills.

He was the only one (besides Regina that one time) who ever bothered to hear her side of the story.

"I feel safe with you," she had told him when he interviewed her after her mother's arrest.

The majority of their interview was basically crocodile tears, but the words had spilled out of her before she'd had the chance to stop them. She managed to take it back by claiming that she could trust Henry with her story. She wasn't stupid, she knew she could. But there was also a small part of her who knew she could trust him completely.

The tables were turned with her; Henry could never trust her. And if the curse was broken, she knew there was no chance he ever would afterwards.

But right now, that should've been the least of her worries. She turned around to find Henry standing there happily. He looked positively smitten, something to do with what happened between Jacinda and her fake ex.

She hadn't done much; all she'd done was convince Jacinda that Henry was worth fighting for and that Nick was only Lucy's father (as far as she knew at least). But she wasn't entirely sure why she had done it. She knew that the possibility of Henry and "Jacinderella" sharing true love's kiss was stronger than ever. But Gothel had convinced her that she had made the right decision.

So why didn't it feel that way?

Why did the thought of Henry and Jacinda make her so sad?

"Henry."

He looked out of breath.

"Ivy...Jacinda told me what you did, and... I just wanted to say...thank you."

Ivy smiled.

"Don't mention it, Mills," she said with a tiny pat on his shoulder.

She began to turn so she could walk away, but Henry stopped her by gently grabbing her arm.

"Wait..."

He was close.

A little too close for Ivy's taste. Suddenly, she was nervous.

"What?" She managed to choke out, but nothing about it sounded natural to her; it was too high-pitched.

Henry swallowed nervously. He liked Jacinda, and he and Ivy had been alone together before without any problems.

So why did he suddenly feel so anxious?

"I really appreciate all that you've done for me, Ivy. I'm not sure why you continue to do it, but I just needed to thank you properly."

Ivy breathed a small sigh of relief.

"Ohhh. Well as I said before. Don't mention it."

Henry smirked slightly. And then he found himself leaning down toward Ivy. Before she could even panic, Henry was gracing her right cheek with a gentle kiss. It must have been only two seconds, but it felt like longer.

When he pulled away, Ivy noticed that there was a strange look on Henry's face.

"Henry? What is it?"

Henry didn't know why, but the moment his lips touched Ivy's cheek, it was as if he had gotten hit by a new memory. One that confused, excited, and disturbed him. He had been in a cold room sitting on a bed, his hands tied behind his back as Ivy walked over to him with a knife in her hand. But he didn't understand why he had that memory.

Most of all, he couldn't pin-point the memory anywhere in the time he had gotten to know Ivy as a friend. There was that one time they had shared a drink on Halloween, but he was pretty sure they hadn't done anything that night.

"Was I...Did we go to a Halloween party the night we shared that drink?"

"No...?

" _What the hell was he talking about?"_ Ivy thought to herself. " _Unless...No. That was not possible_."

There was no way she and Henry were...no. They couldn't be. He had a kid with Ella. They were the ones who shared true love! She was so sure of it she had even poisoned both of their hearts with a Wonderland mushroom.

"I think...I think I remembered something from that night. We were both dressed up in these costumes, and you were walking towards me with a knife in your hand. Are you absolutely sure we didn't go to some sort of Halloween party that night?"

She suddenly knew exactly what he was talking about.

The night they had met.

Her mother had asked her to kill him, but Regina and Hook had interrupted her before she had gotten the chance. As far as she knew, that was the only knowledge Henry had. But the fact that he had gotten that from a small peck on the cheek was somewhat disconcerting.

And then Ivy was overrun with a horrible thought. What if she and Henry had the power to break the curse...together? She pushed away the thought. It was impossible.

"Sometimes our minds can create false memories. Don't worry about it," she replied coldly.

As soon as she said it, Ivy began walking away. She couldn't bear to be around Henry Mills any longer.

Because deep down inside, she knew she was starting to fall for him. And she refused to let anything get in the way of her revenge.

Not even love.

THE END

* * *

 **A/N: Yeahhhh. Ha ha ha ha. I have another one shot that I wrote after watching 7x10, and I will post that soon.**


End file.
